


Some Things Are Meant To Be

by weallfalldowneventually



Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Not Beta Read, Really fluffy, We Die Like Men, i hope you all like it, not much to tag, really sweet, theres zero angst, theyre just very much in love, zero sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:41:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23356369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weallfalldowneventually/pseuds/weallfalldowneventually
Summary: Mark lets himself flop back down, a disgruntled noise leaving his throat."This isn't fair," Mark pouts, "Can't you just stay home?""You wanna be the one to tell my mom that?""...No."Ethan laughs, cheerful and bright at that, "That's what I thought."
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Comments: 14
Kudos: 231





	Some Things Are Meant To Be

**Author's Note:**

> okay! hear me out!! i was listening to i can't help falling in love with you and this came to mind!
> 
> the title is from the song btw
> 
> i'm writing a few different things at the moment, all crankiplier related, but i have a second part in mind to this?? not written yet, but would you guys rather me write the second half of this first before i finish my other stuff? it would literally just be their wedding, lmao. oof, i dont know!! no guarantees either way, but i'll try and listen to what you all want!! 
> 
> or just let me know if you have any recommendations or prompts you want filled!
> 
> i can do smut, i havent written it in years so i'm rusty, but i'll try!! 
> 
> okay this was long, i'm so sorry i rambled this long lmao enjoy!!

"Dude, stop!" Ethan tries to get out around a mouthful of giggles. His laughter bringing Mark's own smile to life. 

"What, the wittle baby can't handle a few tickles?" Mark antagonizes Ethan as his fingers continue to dig into his sides.

Ethan shrieks, laughter and tears spilling out of him, "I'm gonna kick your ass," he wheezes, squirming even harder. 

Mark pauses, hands now resting on Ethan's waist as he hovers over the other. He raises a brow, smile turning into a smirk, "Oh yeah? I'd love to see you try."

Ethan glares up at him, eyes watery from his laughing fit before they quickly turn playful. Ethan wraps a leg around Mark's torso, using his elbows to prop himself up. The corners of his mouth twist upwards as he leans further into Mark, which causes the other to instinctively close the distance between their lips. 

Just as Mark's eyes start to flutter shut he feels himself being flipped. His eyes shoot open as the breath is knocked out of him. Ethan plants himself firmly onto Mark's stomach, a triumphant smile on his face, as he let's out a quiet, * _aha.'_

Mark lets his head fall back onto the pillow beneath him, soaking in the warmth and pressure of Ethan's body above him.

"Not exactly what I thought was gonna happen, but if you wanted a ride-" Mark's cut off by Ethan's hand covering his mouth.

"Shut up, my parents are downstairs!"

Mark rolls his eyes, but Ethan can feel the grin underneath his palm. 

"Now, hush, no more of that sinful talk, mister." He has to force the corners of his mouth downwards as he speaks, choking back a laugh.

"We're getting married tomorrow, I'm pretty sure your parents know we fuck." 

Ethan gives a scandalized look as he swats at Mark's chest, "What kind of man do you take me for?" He presses the back of his hand to his forehead in a dramatic flourish, "I'm a good Christian boy!"

Mark can't help the laughter that belts out of him, his whole body shaking with it. It jostles Ethan slightly, causing the boy to squeeze his legs tighter around his waist.

"That's not what you were screaming into the pillow last night!" 

Ethan all but shrieks at how loud Mark said that, cheeks pinking.

"Shut the hell up, *oh my god,* what if my parents heard you." He screeches, all the while letting out his own little, breathless giggles. He presses his head against Mark's chest, embarrassment flooding his system, but the memories of last night stirring something _else_ in him. 

"I gotta spend the night with them," he whines, voice muffled against Mark's cloak hoodie. 

"I mean you don't *have* too." Mark reminds him, hands rubbing soothing lines up and down his sides. 

"But, _'its tradition,'_ " Ethan, mimics his mother, bringing the pitch of his voice up, as he shakes his head.

"Screw tradition, who needs it when I can sleep with you the night before."

Ethan scoffs, smacking Mark blindly across his shoulder. 

"I meant just sleeping with my arms around you! I swear!"

Ethan starts to mock Mark but brings his head up to look him in the eyes. There's such a bright glint to the stunning hazel, it has Mark's breath catching in his chest. He's silent for a few moments, just taking in the man above him.

"I love you," he says finally, bringing a hand up to cup Ethan's cheek. He strokes his thumb across the soft flesh, grinning when Ethan leans into the touch. 

"I love you too, you idiot." 

"Wow, I'm trying to be sweet and sentimental before our wedding, and I just get bullied," he pouts, but it's hard to sustain. His lips beg to turn upwards with each passing second. 

Ethan just grins down at him, turning his head enough just to press a sweet kiss to his palm. "Did I hurt wittle Mawkies feelings?" 

Mark just laughs, using his free hand to pull Ethan down into a kiss. It's long and sweet, before they pull back, a second sweeter and shorter kiss following. 

"I can't believe we're actually getting married tomorrow," Ethan whispers against Mark's lips, voice soft and awed sounding.

"I know what you mean. It's still hard to believe you said yes when I proposed." Mark let's loose a little breathy sound, something mixed between awe and wonder.

"Did you honestly think there was a chance I'd say no?" Ethan tilts his head, eyes crinkling from the force of his smile.

"Well, classic, good ol' Mark would say no," they both chuckle at that, but he pauses, Ethan watching him lovingly. 

"I worried," he brings a hand up only to pinch his thumb and pointer finger together, leaving just the slightest gap in between them. "Just a little."

Ethan shakes his head, a beautiful mix of amusement and fondness evident on his face, "What a fool, an absolute idiot of a man," he laughs at the expression of mock hurt on Mark's face. 

"It really is bully Mark night isn't it?" He whines, a pout and furrow of his brows pulling the look together. Ethan just nods, struggling to hold back his laughter.

He uses his fingers to smooth out the frown lines on Mark's face, hand resting warmly against his cheek once he's satisfied. 

"I have to get going soon, they're probably getting impatient downstairs." Ethan looks at the clock on their nightstand, a sigh leaving his lips. 

"They gave us 20 minutes to say our goodbyes and somehow we've taken up a good 40," Ethan furrows his brows, "I wonder why they haven't come up to get me."

Mark waggles his own brows suggestively, a smirk dancing daintily along his lips. "They probably think we're doing the nasty."

Ethan flushes, before reaching out to pinch Mark's cheek. 

"Ow!" 

"Good! Now shut up and kiss me."

Mark pouts, rubbing his cheek before he props himself up on one arm, using the other to pull Ethan towards him. He presses his lips softly against the others, smiling into it.

Ethan hums in contentment, heart fluttering in his chest. They pull back, basking in the warmth of their love for just a moment before Ethan rolls off of Mark. 

Mark lets himself flop back down, a disgruntled noise leaving his throat. 

"This isn't fair," Mark pouts, "Can't you just stay home?"

"You wanna be the one to tell my mom that?"

"...No."

Ethan laughs, cheerful and bright at that, "That's what I thought."

Mark can only grumble at that before he moves to stand, body adjusting to being upright once more. "I'll walk you guys out," he says, tone petulant.

Ethan just hums in agreement, making his way down familiar stairs, Mark following fast behind. 

"Oh!"

Right as they make it down the final step does Mark make a startled noise. Ethan twists, jumping at Mark's sudden outburst. His parents stop their conversation as well, turning and watching as Mark makes a mad dash back up the stairs. 

Ethan turns back to his parents, both now staring at him. All he can do is shrug his shoulders before he plops himself down between them.

"You ready to go?" His mother asks, voice soft and soothing. He nods, feeling just how tired he really is.

"Yeah, I don't know what Mark's doing, but once he comes back down we can go." 

"Okay," she agrees, her lips pulling upwards as she watches Mark stumble back down the stairs.

Ethan and his father turn towards where his mother's eyes have landed. The startled yelp that Mark makes at the near tumble catching and holding all of their attentions. Ethan's dad coughs to disguise his laughter. 

Ethan glares at him all the same.

"Jesus, Mark, don't kill yourself before the wedding," Ethan scolds, voice laced with worry despite Mark's sheepish smile. 

"I'm fine, I'm fine," he waves off Ethan's worries, "You think a little broken neck could keep me from marrying you?"

"I don't know why I'm marrying such a stupid man." Is all Ethan can say, as he gets to his feet, his parents following his lead, both trying to hold back their chuckles. 

"I don't know why I'm marrying a bully," Mark argues back, tone trying and failing to match Ethan's, but there's a hint of laughter behind his nonetheless.

"Because you love me!" Ethan exclaims, baby voice coming out full force. Mark can only roll his eyes as he steps forward, a grin on his lips when he pulls Ethan forward.

"Yeah, I guess I'm just that unlucky bastard that had to fall for you." 

Ethan lets out an affronted noise at that just before he's pressed against Mark's sturdy chest. 

"I'm just kidding, I'm the luckiest man alive," Ethan just laughs into Mark's neck, before placing a kiss to the exposed flesh. 

"I know, so am I," he whispers, hoping that it's soft enough, wanting it to be only something for Mark's ears to hear. He feels the pleased hum vibrate through him, then the soft gentle puff of air as Mark pulls back. 

A stray hand travels down his waist, moving lower until he feels it slip something into his sweatpants pocket. When he looks to Mark he only sees a sly smile on his lips, his eyes holding a smug glint to them. 

His hand itches in curiosity, burning to dip into his pocket and find out what treasure Mark left him. 

Mark must sense that as his look quickly changes, arm reaching out to grasp onto Ethan's burning hand, "Wait, just before you go to bed."

Ethan whines at that, hating the idea of not knowing, but he knows he'll listen. 

Or try too at least.

"Alright, alright! We all gotta get our beauty sleep, so I'm afraid it's time you boys said your good nights!" Ethan's mom interjects, voice cheerful, but oh so tired, sounding.

"Okay, Mom!" Both boys answer, making their voices nasally and high pitched. 

All she does is laugh fondly, making her way to and out the front door, Ethan's father quick on her heels. He's shaking his head, but they can see the way his shoulders shake in silent laughter. 

They both follow, albeit a bit slower than the two before them. Mark keeps his arm around Ethan's waist, holding him snuggly to his side. 

Both of his parents are already seated in the car by the time they make it there. His mother in the driver's seat and his father on the passenger side, Mark makes a flourish of opening the back door for Ethan.

Ethan just laughs, shaking his head at that, but Mark keeps up the charade. He offers his hand out to Ethan, helping him settle himself into the car, before gently closing it for him. 

It's like all those cheesy cliche movies Ethan thinks, as he watches Mark's form slowly grow smaller and smaller as they drive further and further away.

He lets out a disgruntled little sigh once Mark's no longer in sight, his heart catching slightly. The fingers on his right hand slowly make their way to his left, nimbly playing with the silver band that lies comfortably on his ring finger. 

His heart stutters at that, a smile growing on his downturned lips. 

He shifts in his seat, aiming to grow more comfortable on his ride to the hotel, only to find a poking sensation against his right thigh. 

*Oh.*

He bites his bottom lip, his curiosity piquing as he remembers Mark's little stunt. He's already decided he was going to listen to Mark so he sits there, squirming uncomfortably in his own skin, curiosity burning him up from the inside.

Surely, he can't be faulted for his wandering hand.

His fingers carefully dig around the inside of his pocket, before they feel what seems to be a folded up piece of paper. He lets them just rest there for a moment, a silent little battle going on inside his head. 

His curiosity out winning his determination not to peek. 

He brings the folded paper out, unfolding it delicately. Once he's gotten it flattened out enough he sees the familiar scrawl of Mark's messy handwriting.

**_My love,_ **

**_I'm banking on you reading this in the car, despite my telling you to wait._**

Ethan gives a quiet little chuckle at that.

**_Nonetheless, this isn't going to be too long-winded, I just want you to know how lucky and honored I am that you said yes to me. I wanted you to know just how excited I am that we're starting this new chapter of our lives together. I absolutely adore you, and I can't wait to spend every day showing you that. I'm so unbelievably lucky to be able to show you just how much I love you._ **

**_I just hope I'm doing a good job of doing that._ **

**_Since I can't be with you tonight I wanted to give you a little something from me._ **

His treacherous eyes start to blur with tears, making the last few lines hard to read. He wipes at them, determined to finish his sweet letter,

**_I_ _t's rushed, but I hope it helps ease your heart tonight._ **

**_Knowing that I won't be able to have you in my arms tonight brings me some heartache, but the knowledge that we'll have the rest of forever to hold one another eases it ever so slightly._ **

**_Just know, no matter how far apart we might physically be, I'm always there with you, for you hold my heart. Now and forever._ **

**_Love,_ **

**_Mark_ **

**_p.s no these are not my vows, don't worry._ **

He lets a watery laugh leave him, bringing his hand up to wipe away the waterfall of tears he's producing. He hears his mother's voice call out to him, soft and worried.

"You okay?"

He can only smile at that, feeling so beyond loved and happy, his voice wobbles with emotion as he answers her worried eyes through the rear-view mirror, "I'm perfect."

He's getting married to the love of his life tomorrow, and his heart soars at that fact.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! i really hope you enjoyed this!! again if you have any prompts or fic requests just let me know
> 
> also big disclaimer!!
> 
> i absolutely adore their girlfriends and respect their relationships
> 
> stay safe yall love ya


End file.
